Who is Scott Masterson?
:The Mario brothers unwillingly resurrect their old band "Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms" But two members have been kicked out. Overview JMK is unwillingly brought back by Scott Masterson who has set up a concert and after Wario and Waluigi are kicked out. They unsuccesfully create a band meanwhile Ash and Link join JMK. Mario ends up becoming sick and after their attempt to make a band is unsuccessful. Wario and Waluigi steal JMK's instruments. Eventually UPS replaces Mario and the band sings "For the Longest Time" and the concert is a success and Scott is replaced as JMK owner by DK and Brock. Synopsis It seems "Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms" is returning to the music business once again, and it seems they've hired a new band manager, Scott Masterson. He shouts out to a group of people, saying that auditions for the band have begun. Wario and Waluigi approach the man and say that they are in the band, and that the group is already big enough. The man tells them that Mario fired them and that if they don't leave, he'll call security. Before Wario can protest, Waluigi suggests they leave, and Wario unwillingly follows him. The manager then goes back inside, telling Mario and Luigi that he fired the Wario Brothers. Mario soon tries to calmly ask Scott why he came out of nowhere and started to manage their band, but Scott intrupts him, letting the brothers know that ticket sales for the concert have already begun selling. Luigi is shocked, and says they haven't really practiced in a long time, and that there's no way they'll be ready in time for the concert tonight. Scott says they'll figure something out, and tells them they need to focus on auditions first. Luigi tries to protest, but Scott stops him, and tells the brothers to get started on the auditions, and then leaves. Mario and Luigi realize they've been screwed over. Meanwhile, Peach is trying to buy tickets to the concert, which apparently are about $20. Bob and Joe, who are selling the tickets, don't believe her when she says she's Mario's girlfriend, and tell her she must pay for her ticket. Peach eventually agrees to pay, and charges it on Mario's credit card. Scott soon arrives, asking about how the ticket sales are going. Bob tells him they've sold about 5 tickets so far. Scott is pleased, and reminds them he gets 50% of the profits for each ticket. Before Bob and Joe can protest, Scott yells at them, telling them they'll do as he says. Meanwhile, Wario is furious that he got kicked out of the band. Waluigi suggests they start their own band. They soon begin auditions for "Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons". The first person to audition is Walgina, who Wario is furious to see. Waluigi is able to convince Wario to let her audition, and she soon starts to sing for her audition. She doesn't sing very well, which Wario soon realizes, but Waluigi seems to enjoy her singing. Wario quickly tells her to take a hike, and she leaves, insulted by Wario's comments. Wario calls out for the next audition, but Waluigi tells him no one else showed up to audition for the band. Ash soon hears that the Wario Brothers have a band, and wants to join, but Scott quickly approches him and tells him to audition for JMK. Ash says he did audition, but wasn't allowed in. Scott laughs at this, saying he'll make sure he gets another chance. JMK soon begin their auditions, and Ash is first up. Luigi is ready to shoot down Ash, but Scott stops him, saying to give him one more chance. They soon discover that Ash plays the guitar, and actually plays it very well. They accept him into the band quickly. Scott says they need to audition one more member, but Mario says to forget the auditions, and asks Link to be in the band. Mario soon sneezes, and Luigi asks if he's ok. Mario quickly says that he's fine, and they prepare to practice for the concert. Meanwhile, TFD is still auditioning members... which is difficult because no one else has shown up to audition. FedEx arrives to drop off Wario's guitar, and Wario and Waluigi convince him to join the band. Still down one person, Waluigi convinces Wario to let Walgina in, which Wario reluctantly agrees with. The band soon rehearses, but Wario soon discovers that they stink. He gives up and breaks up the band, ending their plan to beat JMK at their own game. Wario soon wonders how they'll ever get revenge, and Waluigi suggests they steal JMK's instruments. Meanwhile, JMK is waiting for Mario, who has yet to arrive to the concert. Luigi calls him and finds out that he's sick. Mario says to go on without him, which causes Scott to panic. UPS soon arrives, saying he has a package for Mario. Luigi tells him Mario is sick, and that he should come back later. As UPS leaves, Luigi overhears his singing, and asks him to temporarly join the band for the concert. Wario and Waluigi are secretly hiding behind the bushes near the band, spying on them. They soon sneak behind the band and steal the instruments from them. The concert is almost ready to start, and a large crowd appears to watch the show. Wario chuckles, saying there is no way they can start without their instruments. An arguement soon breaks out between the Wario Brothers (plus Walgina) and the rest of the crowd, but is quickly broken up by Scott. Peach visits Mario, who is really sick. He tells Peach to go to the concert, but she refuses to go. He tells her she needs to go, because he needs her to tell Ash he hates him. This annoys Peach, who leaves in a hurry, and admits she used Mario's credit card to buy her ticket. Scott approches the band and yells at them because they aren't on stage yet. Luigi explains the instruments have been stolen, and they can't go on. Luigi panics, but quickly comes up with a plan after hearing UPS sing again. JMK goes on stage and sings For the Longest Time by Billy Joel with UPS as the lead singer, while the other three members sing back up. The audience goes wild over the performance, which angers the Wario Brothers (plus Walgina). Scott congratulates the band on a great performance, but Luigi soon tells Scott he's fired. Brock and Donkey Kong are now the new owners of JMK. Scott yells and protests this, but Brock soon has DK chase him away. Luigi is about to tell the others how proud he is of them, when Ash's phone rings. The caller is Mario, who tells Ash he hates him, much to Ash's despair. Appearances Characters *Scott Masterson *Wario *Waluigi *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bob *Joe *Walgina *Ash Ketchum *FedEx *UPS *Brock *Donkey Kong *Johnny Cyclops *Guy in a Blue Shirt *Girl in a Green Shirt Locations *Mario's House *The Battlefield *The Campfire Letters Items *Pokeballs *JMK Instruments Production Notes Character Revalations *Revelations Series Continuity *Continuity Trivia *This episode was split into 3 parts, each about one regular episode long. *This episode features the first appearance of Brandon Dire who appears as a JMK fan in a blue shirt and his Ponderosa is used for Johnny Cyclops. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sy0S3vqGAc4 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oX3GUm6xGwo *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U54fRhiRDU0 Season Two Category:Season Two